barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Manu962
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Erika (The Princess and The Pauper)/@comment-Manu962-20101103115804 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 11:58, November 3, 2010 Hey, Manu! Manu, it's BarbieRosella from Fanpop, and I know you're having problems on where will you find all the information I get in a wikia page, and this is my answer: I watch the whole movie the same time, or for the appearance part, I search some pictures. You don't have to search the whole web, even Wikipedia, because the answer is in the movie! Feel to contribute here, Manu. It's really fun to edit pages here, like in Wikipedia! The soundtrack of Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Hi Violet :D The soundtrack is this CD. "Snow Angels", "Greatest Time Of Year" and "Holiday" are some of the bonus tracks. I'll make pages for them because I don't know who else has the CD. XTinkerBellx 13:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet, I would be able to upload the songs to YouTube, possibly as videos with lyrics on them! :D I'll try to do it this weekend, when I have free time, because I'm having exams at the moment. XTinkerBellx 14:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I have to revise but I will get those songs on YouTube eventually! Also, thanks for making over 100 edits to the wiki and helping add information and things :D XTinkerBellx 10:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to get the songs up soon! Don't worry about making grammar mistakes, other people can edit them for you XD You make lots of great edits, Violet, but there are four admins and I think that's enough. However, only two of us admins actually make edits in the past few months! I'll ask the admins that don't edit anymore, if they don't want to be admins anymore. XTinkerBellx 12:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Violet, I uploaded one of the songs from the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Soundtrack; you can listen to The Greatest Time of Year here. XTinkerBellx 10:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the other songs soon! It's fine if you post them to other websites :D XTinkerBellx 00:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates and Links Hi Violet, what happenes when you try to make a link? Here is a page on the Help Wiki that I think could help you. Here is how to edit templates. Let me know if they help you :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When you make links you have to make sure the target page or url you linke to is completely correct. Also editing templates can be quite complicated but it gets easier with practice. What templates do you need help with? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I almost always edit in source mode so I you are on source mode and for example you wanted to add that LitD template to the bottom, at the end of the article just write Template:Dreamhouse and add after Dreamhouse. I don't know how to make templates for talk pages, sorry. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Great, I'll let you know if I can figure out the talk boxes :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 15:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have problems with her too... That user, Aliceolive20034, said to me a few days ago that she would ruin my edits if I didn't make her an admin, and now she's really ruining them! Why does she have to be selfish and take away everyone's work? I was going to give her a chance to redeem herself, I thought maybe she'd just made a mistake but then I remembered what she said to me (without even saying sorry after) and now she's lost her chance. She's practically a troll! Thanks for telling me Violet! Now I have to fix all the things she messed up >.< --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry you spent so long undoing her edits but thank you! Would you still like to be an admin Violet? You always help so much! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well if I make you an admin then you can delete pages, protect pages from being messed up, block users, things like that. If you have time then I think you would be a great admin! :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I made you an admin Violet! :D XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates and Barbie The Princess & The Postar! Wow, thank you for telling me about Pap! I can't believe the website has finally updated, it was so hard to contain my excitement! I'm not sure how to make the template for the videos bigger yet, so I'll find out for you! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 00:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet! I didn't notice that Bloomfairies but I've blocked her for now. I'll talk to EloiseWinx and I'll edit the PaP song pages so people know who sang each song :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It was Tori Keira had been in the palace and Tori was coming back from the concert arena in the carriage. Like I said, you can tell who it is depending on the necklace. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Someone changed the title of a page Hi,Violet i want to tell you about Christine from Barbie And The Pink Shoes somebody change the spelling to Kristin Claire 09:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Nmdis Hello Vi I joined wikiNmdis (talk) 09:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for such an warm welcome ViNmdis (talk) 10:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) BLID Cast I added the voices, but I just looked at that tumblr thing too. I'll see if I can find confirmation anywhere else, and if not I'll delete them. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 16:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Keira's Backup Dancers I was wondering if we should have a page for them too, but I thought maybe not because they don't speak and none of them have names. But I'm making a page for them called "Keira's Backup Dancers" because there is stuff we can add about them :D --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Barbie's 16 so I got rid of it. Someone else wrote that. She is most likely to be 17 because she has played 17 year olds several times, but it's not confirmed so I don't want to write it. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Barbie's age She is 16 years old! I have lot facts about it. I have lot books, movies and magazines about Barbie and in every books, when it is her birthday she turns in 16 years old. PaP songs I think it's fine, I didn't add the names before just because it was simpler for me to leave them out :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that too. I'll ask her about it, but she said on fanpop that she is going away for a bit so I might have to wait until she comes back next month. Also, should we change the name of the wiki to Barbie Animations Wiki? It doesn't only have info about movies anymore, and I think it would fit the wiki more! What do you think? I'll ask the other admins too. :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ok..thnx for your information..i understand...i just now edited Barbie (doll). pls dont delete my edits any longer..try to read it this time because i added so many facts about barbie..thnx and God bless.. Mariposa is Barbie Hey, I think you must know that Mariposa is played by Barbie. Because some are taking the fact that Mariposa is actually Barbie. And this is wrong...pls. respond. thnx. :) Lewis Carroll (talk) 02:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's the fact pls. don't be offended..thnx.. Although Mariposa wasn't voiced by our beloved Kelly Sheridan and we know that is was Chiara Zanni, she is still played by Barbie! Mariposa is not the only Barbie that wasn't voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Mariposa is Barbie because first, the official website of the film states BARBIE AS MARIPOSA (check it online). Second, Mattel had purchased the doll around the world with Mariposa branded as Barbie! Third, Mariposa was not the only Barbie whose story was narrated by another Barbie (Elina), they are: Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, Rapunzel, A Christmas Carol, The Diamond Castle. Fourth, if Elina is Barbie as well as Mariposa that is NOT an issue because, Barbie also played dual role as Anneliese and Erika, Keira and Tori, Barbie and Eden, Barbie and Clara, Barbie and Rapunzel, and Barbie and Odette. Lastly, if you're not still satisfied with these facts, you can ask the Mattel Company by sending your question on their address or through email. God bless and Thank you! Lewis Carroll (talk) 02:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Answers to your questions I have no idea if Mariposa is played by Barbie. Mariposa and Elina look completely different. Also, Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries is a different character from the newer Raquelle (and the new Raquelle dislikes Barbie for different reasons from the one in BD). We can make pages about the Stacie and Skipper dolls too. The doll pages kind of have some info about the dolls, so it doesn't have to relate to the movies all the time. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 10:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry if I bother you much about Mariposa...But actually, she really is Barbie. But if you don't want to add her as Barbie in this site, it's ok for me...And, let's just wait for the Mariposa sequel, because there might be lots of surprises in that movie. Maybe this time, Mariposa will be looking more a lot like Barbie or Elina now, or maybe this time, Mariposa will be voice now by our beloved Kelly Sheridan and not Chiara Zanni. Maybe in the next Mariposa sequel, we can get more information if Barbie did really played Mariposa. Thank you so much for you time and responds. I really appreciate it. < ~I'll send the message above to Tinkerbell also~ > About Raquelle in BD and Raquelle in FS and FF...Yes, they are quite different persons already. But here's the fact, the Raquelle now we see in FF, FS and Life in the Dreamhouse was based on Raquelle in the BD. I saw your question on Tinkerbell's page... Once again, thank you my friend...Talk with you again soon...God bless... Lewis Carroll (talk) 07:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't write that it wouldn't be Rainmaker so I don't know. I don't really understand the question, sorry. XTinkerBellx (talk) 07:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Millicent's last name is Rawlis Hi, Manu, I think that, you are good Barbie fan and you really know lot about Barbie's movies but why you delete my editing in "Millicent"? We know some information about Margaret and George from some old books, comics and also from "wikipedia" and "Barbie dream wiki". So, Margaret's real last name is Rawlis and Millicent is her sister. It mean that Millicent's last name is Rawlis too (because they are sisters)! So, if you'll have the time, answer me please and also, thanks for attention. :)))))))). Wikia contributor (Talk) octomber, 2012 Thanks, manu! Thanks, Manu for explanation! Now, I am understand why you delete my editing in "Millicent". Like you, I am 14 years too and I often view "Barbie movies wiki" and "Barbie dream wiki". I also have lot of old books, where are appear Margaret and George. So, I think you are one from best editors in this wiki. So, good luck in future editings! Wikia contributor (Talk) octomber 29, 2012 I didn't delete it to be spiteful or anything, it just seemed a bit unnecessary. It's already said in the article that she's 17, and you wrote "Duchess Amelia stated that Tori was almost 18. So it is also safe to say she is 18 years old." It didn't make sense. Amelia said she is almost 18 but you said Tori is 18. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Odette and Giselle Their names are on Amazon.com, and that's where I found the photos of them too :) Kristyn does really become them. In the trailer it says "she dances as a star in famous ballets". Also, I noticed that Odette and Giselle's dresses have nice details - Odette's skirt has swans on it :D XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) your name is really Violet could you give me the address and I could put Hmm well I just thought maybe we could have a transcript page because some fansites and wikis have transcripts... I guess it's pointless really XD I don't know, what do you think? XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I think it's useful to find quotes on transcript pages, that's the reason I typed it all out XD Then you don't have to go through movies or videos trying to find lines, you can just read the transcript. XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Moi532 thank you for giving me the link and it is something I wanted to say I love your name because it's my favorite color and that's why I've asked this is really your name (but you know anyway I know it's a name that's just very rare when called Violet) and as well thou knowest whys there published next to your name "admin" I do not know Templates and Articles That template problem has happened to me too. I tried separating the templates with a heading but it didn't work. I'll see if I can figure out how to solve that problem! Also, I'm not sure if Odette and Giselle will need pages, because Kristyn transforms into them. I was thinking about how the Sugar Plum Fairy and Nutcracker don't have their own pages (because it redirects to Clara and Eric). So I'm not sure for now, I think we should wait like you said c: XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Questions from Moi532 whys you told me to delete my articles and blog post what does that mean duplicated? but thou hast done for me removes yes that is true that I do not speak English, but thanks to Google I can speak English translation but I want to create articles and I love it français.et when it is not English I have to translate.but I can create anglais.mais I prefer French whys thou removes modification I made on items I saw you serious right now on the wiki pourquois tu modifies des articles que j'ai modifié I think it's a good idea. Some character have pages even if they only had one line XD So yes let's go ahead and do those pages too. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make a page for each character because the list will be very long if we don't. XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi violet I am graysky300 aka suzy brinks I loved your profile. Good work What happened to my picture? Kyurem147 Yes, we can make infoboxes for them if there is enough information. If there isn't much information about them then we don't need to. XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Violet! How are you doing today? 45arumem Tu m'as débloqué?? Moi532 Infoboxes No, I change the colours myself when I make the new pages for infoboxes. The first three lines of infoboxes look like this: class="infobox" style="font-size:89%; width:300px; background-color:#F7D5DF;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#EC4D9A; color:#FFFFFF; font-size:120%; So I just change the colours. This if from Template:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Infobox. *The first "background-color" is for the colour of the infobox, which is light pink in that template. *The second "background-color" is for the dark pink in the title part. *The "color" is the colour of the text. If you want to use the same colours from the title parts in the voice actor templates, use the second "background-color". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Please do not delete my editing! Hi, Manu, I'm 14 years old like you. I just want to ask you, why do you delete my editing "Olders"? I don't understand because all this persons really were olders than children and teenagers. So, if you'll have time please answer for me. Thanks for attention. When I received the message from Olivia, she wrote that the categories of "Cats" and "Dogs" and "Horse" was inutiles.So I told him was told that I could remove. Something not associated I noticed on the wiki that I created (in French) that there was no Infobox. I do not know if you know the instaled. Pourais If you know you do please on the wiki "La fée Clochette" -'Moi532' Hi, Manu Manu why do you delete my editing "genre" from some Barbie movies? I think that it will be better if there will be some few information about genre of movies in infobox. It is good for persons who try to find best Barbie movie for themselves. So, if you aren't against I'll write a "genre" in some Barbie movies again. ''Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' I did my research and, yes, Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale will be a feature length film. Steve & Cydne Granat's LinkedIn profile says, "Wrote screenplay for 'Barbie & Her Sisters' DVD feature film for release in 2013". Also, the descriptions for the dolls say, "Girls will love recreating scenes from the movie", and I've read an article that said, "2013 sees the release of three new animation feature films: Barbie in the Pink Shoes, Mariposa and the Fairy Princess and then later in the year Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu Hi, Violet Manu, I know that you know lot about Barbie, this is why I'm want to ask you something: I have younger sister, she is little girl and she love Barbie movies more than everithing! So, today we view Barbie movies wikia. She learn that Gisele will be die in the end of original story. So, my sister is worry because she is very kind and sentimental. I try to calm her down but she isn't calm down. So, do you know, will Gisele die in BARBIE movie? If you have a time, please answer for me. And thanks you very much for atention. You know that Violet purple mean in french? Moi532 (talk) 12:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I've only seen Pink Shoes once (it's amaaaaziiiing) so I'm not sure what to write in the infoboxes yet. If there isn't much information then there's no need for an infobox. I'm trying to think of what would be most important to add (like with the Fairytopia movies, I think there's a Species section for the character infoboxes because there are so many different species like fairies, butterfly fairies, pixies, puffballs, firebirds, fungi, etc.) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi violet. I hope you dont mind me calling you manu. I am graysky330 aka suzy. I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend? Reply me your answer. Goodbye. With lots of luv SUZY :-) Thanx! you are my first friend on this site. Plase post me something about yourself. Categories Hey Violet, you left me a message that was meant for Ceci (or it was for me but you mixed up our names) but anyway, I'll help you with those categories. I think Break belongs in those categories because he is a father and a parent but I think we should maybe get rid of the Mothers and Fathers categories, and just replace them with Parents? Hmm let me know what you think! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Infact, I know the story of Barbie in the pink shoes.But I'm afraid that you remove the modified and I did work for nothing.It makes me feel funny if I cancel your changes (remove the text) Moi532 (talk) 20:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I added Ilios to that category because it's from that movie, but I'll change it to "Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Objects" instead. That makes more sense, right? XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Skipper This image is the image Official Skipper. If you Barbie.com if you find this picture in the section "Barbie & fab sisters" on the portrait of Skipper. This is bizar that you do not recognize Skipper on the image Moi532 (talk) 18:56, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Manu! Thanks, Manu! Olivia explain this for me too, but thank you too! You explain this for me great too! Now I'm understand why Alberth said that this is late for her and Kristyn said that this is early for her. Thanks you very much for your attention for me! :D Hi Manu I don't think we've met. My name's Sae. Why did you delete my category page (Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Series)? Thank you, and it's nice to know you're an Erika fan like me! SaeryenKatten (talk) 20:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Hi! Sorry for the mass edits. Some of the pages had terrible grammar and lots of repitition, so I was just going through and streamlining them. Cute pics on your profile page. Cms0128 (talk) 07:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Possible works for me. I know I read somewhere that the gemstones of the first seven girls really did represent their birthmonths (the flowers all matched up too), but until I find out where, I can see how that would be speculation. I totally understand about the twins and triplets though (that's why I didn't include theirs as birthdays). Mostly I just wanted to clean up the pages. Thanks! Cms0128 (talk) 15:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) =Classic Movies The classic movies category is for movies that have been added to the classic movies collection. This is because people have different personal views on what counts as a classic Barbie movie, so it is simpler to have them categorized the way they are officially :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 03:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! I have one question.... Hi, Manu! I'm live BMs very much! My favorite BM is MT and MT2. So, I always try to find more of information about BMs. Yesterday I saw something about MT in this wikia. This "something" was in MT2's page. This was about "Barbie in a mermaid tale 3"! Only one what was writing about this movie, is that this will be in 2015 year. So, I tried to ask what is this mean in MT2 talk page, but no one answer for me! So, if you'll have time, please explain for me, will there be MT3 or not? Thanks for attention! Thanks, Manu! Thanks, Manu! I'm very happy that you answer for me! I hope that there will be ever MT3 in 2015, 2016 or 2020! I'm love this movie very much, but I'm also know that true is true and if there will not be MT3 I'll try to will not be very sad. I love this movie more than other movies! And I'll love this forever! So, thanks Manu very much! I wish you happy editing! :D Classic Movies and Categories It is not categorized by movies that are "really classic" because people have different views on what is considered a classic Barbie movie (some people think the classics end after Swan Lake, some people think the last classic was Princess and the Pauper, some think it was Three Musketeers...) but we're categorizing it by which movies have had Classic Movie covers, like the pictures used on the front page. MT, MT2 and PS can be counted as classic when they're released with covers like that :) Now about the Elders and Animal sidekicks categories. I don't think the animal sidekicks category is necessary, there are already separate categories for Animals and Sidekicks. We can keep the Elders category for now because a wikia contributor who can't sign up yet asked me to keep it and help them with it, so I'll talk to them more about it when they have signed up. I know it took a while to add all those characters to that category so I think it would be unfair to delete it without talking to them first. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Corinne D'Arcy This Corinne D'Arcy which to put this picture on her because it was her profile picture. As she changed I deleted Moi532 (talk) 15:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Queen and Chelsea The doll says Teresa plays the Fairy Queen, so it's official, but I thought the Fairy Queen was supposed to be like a wise mother figure to Odette! XD I didn't know it was supposed to be Teresa until I checked the box a while ago. I should add it back to Teresa's page. I don't know if Hannah is played by Chelsea, but the dolls say Chelsea and friends, so I assume Hannah is Chelsea, and the brunette and strawberry blonde girls are played by Chelsea's friends. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! Hi, Manu! Why do you are so sure that Mariposa isn't played by Barbie? In the official page of the movie is "Barbie as Mariposa", Isn't this mean that she is played by her? Raquelle Mansion Instead of writing a new section for quotes, we can incorporate them into other parts of the article. For Raquelle's mansion, instead of writing... Quotes "Some call it gorgeous. I call it tacky." - Nikki "I have to keep updating everything thanks to Barbie and the Dreamhouse." - Raquelle ...We can include these opinions in other parts of the page. I added what Raquelle said about updating things to the physical appearance part of the page, and Nikki's opinion on the mansion is just trivia. I've changed "Appearances" to "Episode Appearances", because "Featured In" isn't good grammar. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I think with the quotes, a quote that best defines a character or movie should be at the top of the page, and they don't need to be in the infobox. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You can keep asking me questions, it's okay :) I'm deleting the pictures because they aren't named well and they aren't good quality. I'm going to be uploading higher quality screenshots that are named properly so they can be found easily (one picture was of Courtney, Delia and Edeline and it was named "CDE" so how is anyone supposed to find it? XD) A sidekick is like a partner of somebody and they don't have as much power as the person they are the sidekick of. The princesses in 12dp are all equal ranks so they're not sidekicks of each other, and Prince Louis is a prince so he has more power than the protagonists of 3M. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Names in Lyrics sections It's not needed because their names are already linked to at the top of the article, so you can delete them. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! I have some questions.... Hello, Manu. Why did you delete my editing in "Barbie (fab sisters)"? I think that only this information: appearances, relatives, voice actress, are faw for infobox! Why do you do not want to edit there information about her friends, boyfriend, ect? Yes, this information already is in "relationship" and some like that, but I think we must edit some more information in infobox! Also, why do you delete that Barbie has parents? Ok, Manu Ok, Manu. I understand why did you delete that and I'm NOT angry. But can I write Barbie's parents names in trivia? Just wondering... Hi Manu! I was just wondering why you deleted my stuff on Happy Birthday Chelsea and Closet Princess? Please get back to me! Chelsea4ever. I must admit, I was very sad when I realised that you had deleted my things, as it made me feel like I wasn't very good at this... But then again, maybe I'm not. ---- Your page looks amazing please reply You can get rid of those pet categories or replace the parents category if you like, I don't mind. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Locations LTD I think for the locations LTD it make put "Related episodes". Moi532 (talk) 18:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi!Animelover13�� 22:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can change it if you want to, I think maybe they'll match better without the Classic Covers because not all of them have Classic Covers yet. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vi. I thought you should know that the information that I've provided on "Barbe: A Perfect Christmas" is correct. "Barbie in The Nutcracker" was the first Barbie movie to have a Christmas theme. If you go out of town for Memorial Day have fun and be careful. Hi, Manu! Hello, Manu! Look, you are great editor there, but I think you have some mistake in Barbie ( fab sisters ). So, we know that Barbie and Ken broke up in 2004 and back together in 2011. But this fact was only in "doll's history". We can not write the dates of the years of their broke up in Barbie ( fab sisters )'s page, because this movies are about Barbie's real life, and if they broke up in 2004 ( when she was 16 or 17 years old ) that mean that now she is 22 or 23 years old! And we all know that this isn't like that. Also, this is not neccesary to write Chelsea's name's history in Barbie ( fab sisters )'s page. Also, Raquelle is Barbie's rival in LITD, but in real life, they become friends in FS. So, I hope you understand what I tried to explain for you. :) Good luck in your future editing! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry Manu! I thought that you wrote that! Do you know who wrote it? If you know please expline for this persone. The information that I've provied about Barbie and her sisters is correct. Stacie is short for Anastacia.